1956 Atlantic R6D-1 disappearance
|type = Unknown |site = Atlantic Ocean, 590 km (368.8 miles) southwest of Land’s End, United Kingdom |coordinates = |aircraft_type = Douglas R6D-1 Liftmaster |aircraft_name = |operator = United States Navy, Military Air Transport Service (MATS) |tail_number = BuNo 131588 |origin = RAF Lakenheath, England |stopover = |stopover0 = |stopover1 = |stopover2 = |stopover3 = |last_stopover = |destination = Lajes Field, Azores |passengers = 50 |crew = 9 |injuries = |fatalities = 59 |survivors = 0 }} The 1956 Atlantic R6D-1 disappearance involved a Douglas R6D-1 Liftmaster (BuNo 131588) of the United States Navy which disappeared over the Atlantic Ocean on 10 October 1956 with the loss of all 59 people on board. At the time, it was both the second-worst air incident to have occurred over the AtlanticAviation Safety Network Aircraft Accident Douglas R6D-1 (DC-6) 131588 Land’s End, UK and the second-deadliest involving any variant of the Douglas DC-6. Accident The R6D-1 – the U.S. Navy version of the United States Air Force C-118 Liftmaster and the civilian Douglas DC-6B airliner – was carrying a crew of nine and 50 passengers on a scheduled Military Air Transport Service flight from RAF Lakenheath, England, to Lajes Field in the Azores on 10 October 1956[http://www.history.navy.mil/avh-1910/PRELIM.PDF Grossnick, Roy A., United States Naval Aviation 1910-1995, Washington, D.C.: Naval Historical Center, undated] ISBN 0-945274-34-3, p. 214, claims the date was 11 October 1956. when it disappeared over the Atlantic Ocean 590 km (368.8 miles) southwest of Land’s End, England, at approximately 22:10.Chronology of Significant Events in Naval Aviation: "Naval Air Transport" 1941 -- 1999 All of the passengers were personnel of the U.S. Air Force s 305th Bombardment Wing stationed at Lincoln Air Force Base, Nebraska, returning to the United States from 90 days of temporary duty in England.US Navy and US Marine Corps BuNos Third Series (130265 to 135773) The disappearance was the second major accident involving a Navy R6D-1 in 19 months, an R6D-1 having crashed in Hawaii in March 1955. A 14-day search for the aircraft and survivors found only wheels and a life raft floating 596 km (370 miles) southwest of Land s End. No trace of the crew or passengers ever was found.Claims that no trace of the aircraft were ever found found, such as at US Navy and US Marine Corps BuNos Third Series (130265 to 135773), appear to be erroneous; [http://www.history.navy.mil/avh-1910/PRELIM.PDF Grossnick, Roy A., United States Naval Aviation 1910-1995, Washington, D.C.: Naval Historical Center, undated] ISBN 0-945274-34-3, p. 214, states that wreckage, but no trace of the passengers, was found. See also *List of accidents and incidents involving military aircraft (1955–1959) *1951 Atlantic C-124 disappearance *1955 Hawaii R6D-1 crash References Category:Accidents and incidents involving United States Navy and Marine Corps aircraft Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in international airspace Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Douglas DC-6 Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1956 Category:1956 in England Category:1956 in Portugal Category:Missing aircraft Category:20th-century military history of the United States Category:History of the United States Navy Category:Military history of the Atlantic Ocean